The Miracle
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Sequel to "Mother's Day". Francis finally gives birth to the new addition to their family, but it's more of a miracle than they thought. [MPreg] [Birthday Gift]


**The Miracle**

Nine months had finally passed. Francis was waiting to go into labor at any moment. Today was like any other day to the Frenchman. He was bustling about the kitchen, making his beloved family a nice breakfast. Alfred and Matthew came racing down the stairs because they could smell the lovely scents of whatever their papa was making.

"Whatcha making papa?", Alfred asked with a cheery tone to his voice. Francis looked over at his two boys lovingly and smiled, "Pancakes." Matthew's eyes seemed to brighten. "W-With maple syrup?", he asked with a soft voice. The Frenchman simply chuckled. "Of course, mon petite.", he reached down to ruffle his hair.

"Why don't you boys prepare the table while your papa finishes making breakfast?", Arthur had finally entered the kitchen after finishing up some important paperwork. The two boys nodded. "Yes daddy.", they said in unison as they began to bustle about the kitchen getting plates and silverware.

Arthur walked over to his French husband and wrapped his arms around him, hands flat against his stomach. "Any time now.", he spoke softly against the Frenchman's neck before placing a light kiss on the skin. Francis chuckled softly before placing a hand over Arthur's. "Oui. I simply can't wait.", his voice was filled with warmth. He could barely contain his excitement for the new arrival to their family.

Arthur smiled and went over to help the twins finish up the table. The Frenchman carefully took the frying pan off the stove when he was suddenly hit with a sudden pain causing him to drop the pan along with the breakfast. Alfred and Matthew gasped. "Papa! You dropped the pancakes!", their voices were filled with disappointment and concern.

The Brit rushed over to his husband. "Francis...What's wrong?", his emerald eyes were filled with concern. Francis went to speak when he was suddenly hit with another wave of pain. He grabbed his stomach as he stumbled back slightly. Arthur wrapped his arms around him to steady him. The twins watched with worry and fear.

"I-It's time...", the Frenchman managed to say through his pain. He gritted his teeth because the pain simply grew worse and worse. Arthur's eyes widened as he rushed to retrieve his phone and call the ambulance. After practically barking their address into the phone, he was soon right back at his husband's side, holding his hand within his own. "They're coming, love. Just hold on.", the Brit's mind was just racing.

Francis gripped onto his husband's hand tightly, whimpering and whining in pain. The pain was apparent on the Frenchman's face. Alfred and Matthew walked slowly over to their parents. They were scared of what was going on. Arthur looked over at the twins and gave them a comforting smile. "Papa's having the baby.", he told the children. Both Alfred and Matthew's eyes seemed to light up. They were excited to have another sibling that they could play with.

The ambulance sooned arrived and loaded the Frenchman into the back. Arthur and the twins rushed over to the Brit's car and quickly got inside so they could follow after the ambulance. Arthur drove both carefully and quickly. His mind was racked with worry, fear, and excitement. His emotions were simply everywhere. The twins were just happy for the new edition to their family.

Once at the hospital, the doctors took Francis back to immediate surgery. The Brit stayed with the twins in the waiting room. Arthur paced back and forth through the waiting room, glancing at the clock every five minutes. Alfred and Matthew sat there patiently for once, waiting to see their papa.

After three hours, a doctor walked over to the family with a bright smile on his face. "Mr. Kirkland?", he looked over at Arthur. Arthur looked at the doctor with worried eyes. "Francis is doing great and so are the twins.", the doctor informed the Englishman. Arthur let out a sigh of relief before he caught what the doctor had just said.

"D-Did you say twins?", he blinked several times in both shock and confusion. The doctor chuckled at the man's reaction, "Yes, Mr. Kirkland. You have two beautiful twin girls." Alfred and Matthew looked at the doctor like he grew another head. They didn't know their papa was going to have two babies "W-We have two sisters?", Alfred asked softly. The doctor nodded, "It was quite the miracle. Would you like to see them now?" Arthur nodded and motioned for the boys to follow him.

The three quietly went inside Francis's room and saw the most beautiful sight. Francis was laying there, cradling two beautiful girls in his arms. Arthur was quickly by his husband's side. He leaned down to place a kiss on the Frenchman's lips. "They are simply beautiful.", the Brit kept his voice low. Francis looked at his husband and back at the twin girls. "Oui..."

"Have you picked a name for them yet?", the Englishman asked. He never took his eyes off the love of his life and their new twins. "I named one of them Jeanne. I thought you should name the other.", he gave Arthur a loving smile. The Brit smiled, "Elizabeth." Francis chuckled and looked down at the twins again. "Jeanne et Elizabeth.", he glanced up from the girls and over at Alfred and Matthew.

"Come. Look at your baby sisters.", Francis beckoned over the boys. They shyly made their way over to their papa and looked at their new sisters. "They are so small.", Alfred said in awe. Matthew nodded. "When can they come home?", the violet-eyed boy asked. Francis chuckled lovingly, "As soon as papa feels better." Alfred and Matthew both smiled at Francis. They could barely contain their excitement.

Arthur's felt like it could burst from his chest with joy. He leaned down to place soft, light kisses to both Jeanne and Elizabeth's foreheads. "Welcome to the world, little ones.", his voice was soft. Both the baby girls moved at the sound of their daddy's voice. Francis smiled brightly. He couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
